The Sorcerer Heir
by ninja princess LW
Summary: Lets pretend that Jason had a sister. This takes place after the Dragon Heir meaning that Jason is dead. Jason has a sister named Harmony. She thought everything was over with after her brother died but it turns out it wasn't. Soon she will be facing danger that she doesn't know if she can over come. Follow her on her journey to see what happens and how she changes along the way.
1. Before the Story

**Hey guys here is my first try at a book in the heir series. So this book takes place after the Dragon Heir. Lets just pretend that Jason had a younger sister, Harmony. Hope you enjoy! Don't hate me I know you already know all of this but I changed a few things.**

* * *

_**BEFORE THE STORY**_

Hi my name is Harmony Haley. My friends call me Harm (not that I harm people). I live in a small town called Trinity, Ohio. Trinity is different from other towns, in fact it's magical. Well actually it's more like the people are magical, not all of them but most.

There are six different magical groups, there are wizards, warriors, enchanters, sorcerers, and seirs.

Wizards use charms and wizard flame (which is blue).

Warriors use weapons. There magic goes into their weapons, they can't use their magic any other way. They have amazing fighting styles. The only two warriors I know so far are Jack Swift and Ellen Stephenson.

Enchanters are people who can charm and persuade almost everyone. Their magic doesn't really work well on wizards.

Sorcerers can make magical potions, tools, and charms. They are also very good with plants. Sorcerers are can specialize in one of those. As in they're very powerful with one, they can still use the other but they are not as powerful.

Than there are the seirs. They can see the future. They are the least powerful.

Finally there are the anaweir. These are the ungifted people. I have a lot of friends who are anaweir.

These gifts or powers come from a stone that sits behind out heart, weirstones, mine is sort of split in half. I am half sorcerer and half seir. Somehow my father is... I don't know I just know that I'm different. Also I know that Jason is or was my brother. He died last summer trying to save my life from Claude D'Orsay.

My specialty in sorcery is plants. I can control plants, make them grow, bend them to my will. It's actually pretty cool, I like it.

One of my best friends is Madison, she is the dragon she can take weirstones. After a friend of ours, Nick Snowbeard, died I trained her to use her power.

My brother, Jason, was a wizard. Claude D'Orsay was a wizard. I know a lot of people and I love most of them. There's Linda Downey and Leander (I call him Lee) Hastings. Linda is an enchanter and Lee is a wizard. Their son Seph is also a wizard. Seph is dating Madison and they both live in Coalton County at Madison's home. Madison has two little siblings, Grace and John Robert or JR.

I've been talking about my friends almost this entire time so lets talk more about me. I am sixteen years old, making everyone else around 18 or 19. My birthday was last summer the same day as the war, the same day as my brother died. I live with Jack and his mother, Becka (she is anaweir). They took me in after Jason died. I have long, wavy, light blonde hair that goes down to my chest. My eyes are usually dark green but they sometimes change to hazel. My favorite color is purple. I don't have a particular fashion besides jeans, a t-shirt, and shoes (usually boots but not always).

Don't forget I have a purple belt that has special qualities, I can hide things in it and change my outfits in the blink of an eye!

Now here are things I hate. I hate snow, it kills my plants, I hate the cold.

Now I have a lot of enemies, I just don't know which ones are alive and which ones are dead.

* * *

**Hey guys heres the before the chapter, I hope that you liked it, please review!:)**

**I will try to update soon! i hope!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's chapter 1. Again I'm sorry if you didn't like the before the story or were annoyed by it. Hope you like this chapter.**

**This actually takes place in the world, no more history lessons. Maybe a few, but not a major one.**

* * *

****'Come on, Harmony, you can get this,' I thought to myself. It was the last day of school and I was taking my final exam.

DRING! There goes the bell.

"Class dismissed," my teacher Mr. Langbird announced. I groaned and closed my test booklet. After I handed Mr. Langbird my booklet I raced out of the room heading for my locker. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into Will Childers. I dropped my books and immediately went down to pick them up.

"Wow, were are you going in such a hurry?" he asked as he helped me pick up my books. Will was anaweir.

"Sorry Will, I have to get to Mercedes's house before the party," i explained as I started walking the rest of the way to my way. Mercedes Foster was a sorcerer who specialized in making potions.

"Why?" he asked walking with me.

"I have to help her make some potions," I explained opening my locker.

"But didn't you guys make potions yesterday?" he asked leaning against the lockers next to mine.

"She needs extra ones for the summer, you know to take with her," i said as I grabbed the rest of my books and closed my locker.

"Oh, you still going to the party?" he asked walking with me.

"Yea that's kinda why I'm supposed to be in a hurry," I smirked realizing that I had slowed down.

"Need a ride?" he asked as we made it out of the school and into the parking lot.

"Nah I'm good," I said turning left away from Will.

"Don't be late, remember Seph and Madison are coming down from Coaltron County especially for this party," he shouted as I walked further away.

"I know I was the who invited them," I shouted back as I started running.

* * *

**Sorry the first was short but it was ok. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever!**

**:)**


End file.
